This invention relates to a pressure intensifier system incorporating two stages of pressure intensification and is especially adaptable for use with hydraulically powered machine tools such as punch presses.
Pressure intensifier systems are known and generally utilize a low air pressure source of, for instance 100 lbs per square inch, which is applied to the pressure intensifier system to produce an intensified pressure output. The pressure medium used in the output is usually oil.
The known systems have drawbacks in that they are generally cumbersome and not readily adaptable for portable use. A further disadvantage is that a high pressure is supplied over a long distance of ram operation in order to first compress the stripper spring of a punch press and then carry out the actual punching operation. It will be obvious that a low pressure could be utilized for spring compression and a higher pressure for final punching action.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a pressure intensifier system in which pressure is available in two steps--a low pressure for initial movement and a high pressure when required for the actual punching operation.
It is also an object to provide a two-step pressure intensifier system which is compact and readily portable.